The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: Din and Cara bring their kids along on their adventures bounty hunting in the galaxy and fighting off Imps.
1. I can bring you in warm

In a small cantina on Tatooine, a lone Mythrol smuggler sat at a bar and tried to set up a run with two of his clients. The clients however noticed two dangerous looking characters walk into the cantina. A Mandalorian and a muscular woman, both of them had blasters at their hips. The Mandalorian pulled out a fob and he and the woman looked in the direction of the smuggler. The clients were smart enough to know what was about to go down, so they quickly left the booth without even saying goodbye to the smuggler.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" He asks in confusion, not sensing the two bounty hunters approaching behind him.

"We've still got business to discuss-" He swallowed his words when a bounty puck with his face on it landed on the table in front of him.

He gulped and looked up at the two bounty hunters who had him cornered.

"Oh hello there, you two must be bounty hunters." The smuggler chuckles.

They say nothing in return and the smile fell from the smuggler's face.

"Okay, before you guys do anything let me just say something to you both in confidence alright. I'm not a very good smuggler. I've only done a couple of successful runs, so my bounty probably isn't very high. But, if you guys let me do a run for you then I can get you some good stuff that's worth a lot more than whatever your client's promising you. Perhaps some more beskar steel for the Mandalorian, or a pretty necklace for the lady?" He bargains.

The woman's jaw set and she kicked him in the gut at the same time she cocked her blaster, the Mandalorian did the same.

"I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold." The woman says.

The Mandalorian turned to face the woman who looked back at him with a wide smirk on her face.

While they were looking away, the smuggler kicked them both in the gut, making them lower their blasters and then he stood up and tried to make a run for it in the space between them but they each grabbed one of his shoulders and threw him back down into the booth. He rolled onto the floor and tried to crawl away but then he felt himself get grabbed by the ankles and dragged out from under the table. He felt a blaster get pointed at his head and he felt one of them straddle him to keep him pinned down.

"Cuff him Cara." The Mandalorian says.

The handcuffed Mythrol grumbled as he walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Cara kept her blaster pointed at his back and Din closed up the ship.

"Nice place you two got here." He comments.

"A nice, cozy little ship for the two of you."

Then he heard some cooing noises and looked down and was stumped to find a small, green, creature with big ears that he had never seen before.

"Three?..."

They were now watching the smuggler intently as he looked at the child, both of them ready to strike if he tried anything.

"Mama. Dada." The child says and walks towards his parents with open arms.

"Whoa, you two are that thing's parents? Just what do you look like under that helmet Mando!" The smuggler exclaims.

"We didn't make him, we adopted him." Din says while picking up the child.

Then he heard some stuff fall down in his gun cabinet. Cara heard too and she sighs as she walks over to it.

"We did make this one though." She says as she opens the cabinet to find their six year old daughter sitting on top of a pile of blasters.

Cara crossed her arms and frowned at the little girl sitting on the pile of weapons.

She gave her mother a sheepish smile and then held out her arms for her to pick her up.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy came back!" She says sarcastically.

"Now I seem to recall your father and I having a conversation not too long ago about you staying out of the gun cabinet?" Cara asks her as she picks her up and balances her on her hip.

"You did. But I wanted to do target practice. And you were supposed to keep look out." The girl says and growls at her brother.

He shrugged and cooed at her.

"We also talked about not roping your brother into your little schemes." Her father says.

"Well it's not my fault Y-"

"Shh." Cara says, cutting off her daughter.

"We have our bounty on board. Remember the rule, no names in front of mommy and daddy's bounties?" Cara asks and the girl nods.

"Good girl. Now go play with your brother while your mother and I plot the course back to the guild." Din says.

"So then, do I just hang out here?" The smuggler asks.

He looks between his captors and then back at their children and starts to feel very confused and curious about just who these bounty hunters were.

"Are you two sure you want to leave me alone down here with your kids?" He asks.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" Cara asks and reaches for her blaster, her partner doing the same.

"Uh, nope! Nothing to worry about! Your kids are in safe hands with me!" The smuggler chuckles nervously and looks down at the kids.

Cara gave him a warm smile before turning to her kids.

"Alright, are you kids gonna watch this guy for us?" Cara asks them.

"You bet!" Her daughter says while she and her brother salute by putting their hands up to their foreheads.

"You kids be good." Cara says.

"We will!" The daughter says and her brother cooes in agreement.

The smuggler sat with the children at their small table while they drew pictures on paper. The ship had since left Tatooine, but their parents were still in the cockpit. Why would they leave him alone for so long down here with their children? Clearly they didn't think of him as much of a threat. But, while he may not be a formidable warrior like them, he felt that his mind was much stronger, and manipulating two young children to help him get free would be a piece of cake.

"What's taking your parents so long up there? Shouldn't they have come down to be with you two by now?" The smuggler asks.

"They're probably fighting over directions again." The girl says.

"Oh?" The smuggler asks.

"There's two ways to get back to the guild, and they both think that one of them is faster than the other." The girl explains.

"So then, how do they figure out which way is faster?" The smuggler asks.

"Whoever wins the fight." The girl says with a shrug.

"Aw. Is it tough to listen to them argue?" The smuggler asks.

"It's not a word fight." The girl says.

Suddenly they hear grunts and the sounds of things bumping into each other. The small green child sighs and shakes his head, his big ears flapping a bit as he did so before reaching for the purple drawing stick that his sister was holding and she gave it to him.

The smuggler gulped and felt a chill go down his spine. These kids weren't affected at all by the violent sounds above them. Their parents must be some serious warriors, and it would explain why they were fine with bringing their kids along with them on their hunts. These two were being raised as warriors, and they'd probably end up being even stronger than their parents.

"So do you kids know what your parents do for a living?" The smuggler asks.

"They hunt bad guys like you for money." The girl says.

The smuggler laughed from the girl's bluntness.

"Aw sweetie, not everyone who's hunted by a bounty hunter is a bad guy. Anyone can get hunted by them, even people like me who have done nothing wrong." The smuggler says.

"If you haven't done anything wrong then why would someone pay mommy and daddy to beat you up and drag you back to them?" The girl asks.

The smuggler's jaw set. This girl had a sharp tongue for someone so young. That was probably due to her mother's influence. He had gotten some sass from her on their way over to the ship, and it seemed that the daughter had inherited that as well. But she didn't share too many physical similarities with her mother. They both shared the same eye color but the daughter's skin was a bit darker, and her hair which was tied up into two pony tails on either side of her head seemed to be a shade lighter and curlier than her mother's. Perhaps she got that from her father?

"So your father's a Mandalorian huh?" He asks the kids.

They don't reply and continue drawing.

"Have you ever seen him without his helmet?" He asks.

"Yeah. He doesn't have to wear it around us and mom because we're his family." The girl explains.

The smuggler looked at the small green creature and surmised that he was probably too young to talk, considering his sister did all of the talking.

"Huh, even in front of this guy?" He asks and nudges his cuffed hands towards the small child.

The girl stopped scribbling on the paper, her grip tight around the drawing utensil.

"He's not related to your parents like you are. He's not even human. You're the child that they love most because they made you together. But this little guy, he's probably just some glorified playmate that they picked up for you so you wouldn't be lonely while they're off killing for a living." The smuggler taunts.

The girl stayed silent. She didn't even look up at him. The smuggler watched her, anticipating her response. Then he yelped in pain when he felt one of the drawing sticks hit him hard in the eye. How did she throw that so quickly and with such force behind it? He didn't even see it coming.

"Blood isn't what makes a clan you dumb womp rat! My daddy found my brother and took care of him before he even met mom. He didn't come from inside of mommy's tummy like I did, and he doesn't look like me, but we have our own thing that we share that's stronger than blood! He's my big brother and I'll beat up anyone who says he isn't!" The girl exclaims.

Her brother smiled and tilted his head from her speaking out in his defense.

"Oh really?" The smuggler smirks.

"Then come over here and punch me as hard as you can in the face." He taunts.

The girl growls and climbs up onto the table to punch him in the face but stopped when he grabbed her fist in his hand.

Her eyes widened when she saw he had gotten out of the handcuffs.

The smuggler laughs at her and she tries to pull herself out of his grip but her efforts were fruitless as he was much stronger than her.

"So much for 'keeping an eye on me'." The smuggler laughs.

"If you two were actually watching me instead of drawing your pictures, then you would have seen my hands moving under the table, freeing myself from those shoddy handcuffs, and tapping into the ship's system and locking the door to the cockpit so that mommy and daddy can't come to your rescue." The smuggler explains.

Both kids realized that's why they were hearing banging and thudding from the cockpit. It wasn't the usual spar over which route to take back to the guild, they were trying to break through the doors to get to them because they realized that the smuggler had locked them.

"Open up these doors you bastard! If you hurt my kids I'll tear you to pieces!" Cara shouts.

"What kind of monster do you take me for?" The smuggler calls up to them.

He releases their daughter's hand and stands up, walking over to the ladder so that Din and Cara could hear him better.

"Hurting children is the last thing I'd ever want to do. But, if you want every last hair on their cute little heads to remain unhurt, then I'd highly suggest that you drop me off at the nearest planet within the next five minutes." He threatens.

Suddenly he hears the daughter scream and feels her grab his leg. He looks down at her and can't help but laugh at her determined attempt to knock him down as she used what little body weight she had to try to pull him backwards.

"Aw how cute. You still have a lot to learn from your parents about fighting missy. The first rule is to always pick on someone your own siiiiiiizzzeee!" He yells as he found himself suddenly falling forward towards the other side of the hold.

After coming to his senses, he found that the girl had fallen off of his leg back on the other side. So how did he suddenly get pulled into the doors of the metal cabinet?

The small green child waddled in front of his sister and turned to face the smuggler, frowning at him.

"Leave. Sister. Alone." He says as sternly as he can given how tired he was from using his power.

The smuggler snorted in disbelief at the dazed infant in front of him.

"So it does talk? And do you really expect me to believe that you somehow threw me across the room like tha-OW!" The smuggler yelps in pain before the cabinet doors swung open and hit him on the head.

The smuggler fell over and groaned on the ground and the child sat down and fell asleep.

While they were both down, his sister climbed up the ladder and hit the button to unlock the door. She jumped off the ladder to the side while her parents quickly climbed down.

"Daria!" Cara exclaims.

"Mommy!" The girl says and holds out her arms to her mother while she picks her up in a big hug.

"Are you and your brother okay?" Cara asks her.

"We're fine but he fell asleep because he did his magic hand thing." Daria explains.

Din picked up his son who was asleep on the ground, then noticed that the smuggler wasn't on the ground. Then he heard the sound of a blaster click behind him and turned to see him holding two blasters, one pointed at him and his son, and the other at his wife and daughter.

"Stay where you are, and if anyone in this little bounty hunter family makes a move I'll shoot you." He growls.

Daria frowned at him and clenched her fist.

The next thing they knew there was a hiss and the smuggler screamed as steam came shooting out from the enclave he was standing in which was the carbonite freezer, and then he was the one who was staying where he was.

The four of them looked over their bounty, now frozen in carbonite. Cara put her daughter down and came to look to make sure he was really frozen, and that the excitement was over.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Din says.

"And now that we're bringing him in cold, you can take that bucket off your head and let me see that handsome face of yours." Cara says and lifts his helmet off of his head.

As she removes it, she reveals his smirking face and he lets out a short chuckle before Cara drops the helmet on the ground and wraps her arms around his neck.

"When are you going to stop stealing my line?" He asks her.

"Once you shut me up." She answers.

He leans in and kisses her gently, just like he held her cheek with one hand while she kissed him back.

"Ew gross!" Daria exclaims and makes a "yuck" face.

Din and Cara giggled when their lips parted and then they looked at their daughter's reaction.

"What?" Din asks her with an arched eyebrow.

"Since when are kisses gross? Your mother and I have plenty to share with you and your brother." Din says before scooping up his daughter in his arms after Cara takes their son from his.

"Dad stop! Your mustache tickles!" She squeals as Din peppers her cheek with kisses.

After peppering her son's chubby green cheeks with kisses, drawing out little baby gurgles from him, she notices that he only stirred a little bit before going back to sleep.

"Well it looks like it's time for bed for this little guy." Cara says.

"And for our little girl too." Din says as Daria yawns and rubs her eye.

They carried their kids over to their little room in the back right corner of the ship's hold and opened the door. It wasn't very big, but then again, neither were they. Daria was taller than her brother by at least three feet but this little cubby was big enough that they could both sleep comfortably in the bed that they made in there for them.

Din opened the door and then he and Cara laid their kids down to sleep, smiling as they watched how they both moved to hold each other on the bed as soon as they were laying down. Din pulled the blanket over them both and then gave them each a kiss on their forehead before pulling back so Cara could do the same.

She pressed the button on the side and the door slid closed.

"I should check the wiring on the carbonite freezer. It could be dangerous to have that thing short circuiting." Din says.

"Yeah. But damn we were lucky it turned on when it did." Cara says.

"It was rather perfect timing wasn't it?" Din says and frowns at the keypad on the freezer before pulling out a screwdriver and unscrewing the panel.

"It was a miracle." Cara says as she climbs up the ladder to go back to the cockpit.

"Like magic or something." She adds before the cockpit doors shut behind her.

Something clicked in Din's mind after hearing the last thing that Cara said. He took off the panel and there was nothing wrong with the wiring at all. It was perfectly fine. No sparks and not a single wire was out of place. So it couldn't have been a system malfunction. But his son had the power to do things like this. It was probably him. But then Din remembered that he was already asleep by the time he got to him, so how did he use his power to turn on the freezer?

Din looked back at the door of his kids' room and began to think that even though his son didn't have any physical traits in common with his little sister, maybe there was one trait that she shared with her brother. A connection more powerful than blood could ever be.


	2. I can bring you in cold

**A/N:** Okay so I was holding back on writing this for awhile because I wasn't sure what I should call baby yoda and then I found a website that translates things into the Mandalorian language (Mando'a) so Daria calls the child her older brother which is "ori'vod" in Mando'a so that's what that word means, when you see it in the fic! I hope you enjoy! There's not as much Din and Cara fluff in this one, but I'm planning on adding a lot in part three XD.

* * *

Cara and Din were just about ready to go on another bounty hunting job, but not before dropping off something important that they wanted Greef to hold onto while they were gone.

"Alright now you two behave yourselves." Din requests.

"We will." Daria says cheerily.

Her brother cooes in agreement.

"But why are we staying here with grandpa this time instead of coming with you?" Daria asks.

"Because this bounty is very dangerous. It'll be a challenge for your father and I to bring him in and we don't want to risk him hurting either of you." Cara explains.

"Aw, couldn't I at least watch? You let us do that last time mommy!" Daria whines.

"Wait you brought them with you when you apprehended your last bounty and didn't leave them in the ship?" Din exclaims.

Cara shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked away from Din as she recalled her bounty hunt a few weeks ago. She and Din had split up to go on two separate jobs to double their earnings so they would have some extra money to get their kids presents for Life Day, and the kids ended up tagging along with her while Din went solo. She sighed and turned to her husband to explain what had happened.

* * *

_There was ample chatter amongst the patrons in the cantina until Cara walked in, and all eyes were on her. Heads turned as she marched up to her bounty, schmoozing with some other lowlifes until she stopped in front of him and he stared in surprise._

_"Hey." Cara says._

_"Hello." Daria says and her brother waves._

_Both children were each held snuggly in one of their mother's strong arms and she stared down her bounty with a stone cold stare._

_"Can I help you with something?" The bounty asks._

_"Yeah. I'm a bounty hunter and I'm here to bring you in. I'd show you my puck but I've got my arms full with these two little womp rats." Cara says with a smile and bounces the kids._

_"Now come quietly. If you make me have to put my kids down I'll show you no mercy." Cara threatens._

_The man smiled at her, then quickly got up and ran out of the cantina._

_Once he was far enough away he slowed down and smiled._

_"Who does that woman think she is? Sure she looked scary at first, but she's got two little kids with her. There's no way she'd ever intentionally want to be violent in front of her little darl- OH KRIFF!" He exclaims as he turns around and sees Cara charging towards him._

_He tried to run away again but Cara was faster than him and she easily caught him and had him pinned to the ground. He struggled under her and tried to fight her. He managed to get a few kicks in but in the end, Cara was a much more skilled fighter than he was and she thwarted all of his attacks easily. That's when he turned and saw the two kids standing a few feet away from them, sipping on juice boxes that they must have gotten from the cantina._

_"You kids better be paying attention, this trip is supposed to be educational!" Cara says before knocking her bounty out with an elbow to the head._

* * *

Cara looked at Din and waited for his response to her story.

"Well...did you learn anything?" Din asks the kids.

"I learned that mommy is even more awesome than I thought she was!" Daria exclaims.

"Aw, come here my little womb nugget!" Cara says and scoops her daughter up in her arms and peppers her face with little kisses.

"Are you and daddy gonna bring us back presents?" Daria asks.

"Of course we will. We always bring you and your brother back something from our hunts if you can't come with us. What do you want?" Cara asks.

"A blaster!" Daria cheers.

"No." Both Din and Cara say at the same time and Daria pouts.

"Why do you keep asking for a blaster? Your mother and I gave you one for Life Day already." Din reminds her.

"Yeah and I like it, it's fun for target practice but I want a real one like you and mommy have." Daria says and plays with the toy blaster in its holster around her waist.

"Once you're older and have completed the proper training you can have one. Now give your mother a kiss goodbye." Din says.

Daria kisses her mother's cheek before Cara hands her over to Din and she kisses his helmet, making all of the other bounty hunters currently in the guild smile at the display of affection between the helmeted man and his darling daughter.

Cara gave her son a kiss goodbye and he gave her one in return as well before handing him to Din so they could say goodbye too.

"You sure watching over these two won't be any trouble for you?" Din asks Greef, worry evident in his voice that his transmitter picked up.

"Don't worry Mando." Greef says and slaps a hand onto one of Din's pauldrons.

He knew what Din's real name was, but it wasn't exactly something the bounty hunter liked to flaunt so he didn't use it when they were in public.

"You and Cara have done a great job with these kids. I'm sure I can handle feeding them and letting them tag along with me on a few meetings while you two are gone." Greef says.

"Meetings?" Din asks, his worry now replaced with concern.

"With who? Greef, the point of us letting you watch them is to keep them out of danger-"

"It's nothing dangerous. I'm just going to be picking up some new bounties from a few clients." Greef explains.

He watched as Din turned his head to look at his kids through the visor of his helmet.

"You don't need to worry. They'll be much safer here with an entire guild of bounty hunters than out in the dangerous world with only you and Cara to protect them." Greef says.

"I suppose you're right." Din says.

"And besides, there's a plus side to letting the kids stay here. You and Cara can get the Razor Crest all to yourselves for once. When's the last time that happened?" He asks.

Greef could sense the eye roll that Din was giving him through the visor of his helmet at his suggestive comment.  
"The last time that happened is how we ended up with this little womp rat." Cara says and lovingly ruffles her daughter's hair.

"How?" Daria asks innocently.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Din says.

"Okay. But, if you guys are gonna be alone on the ship again, does this mean that I'm gonna become a big sister?" Daria asks.

Din and Cara looked at each other, searching each other's eyes to try to help each other come up with an answer to give their daughter and son who was now just as curious as his sister.

"I don't know. We'll see." Cara answers and gives her husband a small smile.

The parents picked up their bags over their shoulders and looked back at their kids one last time before going over to the door.

"You two be good for Greef. We'll be back in a day or two." Cara says and the kids wave goodbye as their parents walk out the door.

Once they were gone, Greef looked down at the two of them.

"Okay kids, what do you want to do?" Greef asks them.

Daria felt her little brother tug on her pants gently and she knelt down next to him to let him whisper something in her ear that made her face light up with excitement.

"Ori'vod told me that someone here made cupcakes! Can we have some?" Daria asks eagerly while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Cupcakes?" Greef asks and laughs.

"I think your brother may be pulling your leg Daria. This is a bounty hunter's guild. We don't have any bakers-"

He looked around the cantina and sure enough there was a bounty hunter discreetly taking a tray of cupcakes out of an oven.

"Huh. Well, I guess even bounty hunters need to have a hobby." Greef says.

* * *

"Wait, so you're using your bounty money to learn how to become a chef?!" Greef exclaims when one of the guild members tells him about his hobby.

"Yeah he is. I had his food at my writing workshop, it's really good!" Another guild member says.

"Writing workshop? Are you a writer Kal?" Greef asks the Twi'lek bounty hunter.

"Yeah, I'm working on a romance novel." Kal says.

Greef blinks in surprise.

"Wow, I mean, I can understand you writing a book but one about romance? Really? You always hated love, said it was overrated and only led to heartbreak, and now you're writing a book about it?" Greef asks.

"Yeah, I know it's a little out of character for me but watching Mando and Cara dance around their feelings for each other until it finally blossomed into something more was really inspiring and so now I'm working on writing a romance story based on that." Kal explains.

"Ooo if it's about mommy and daddy can we read it?" Daria asks and leans over the booth while her brother peeks over her shoulder.

"Uh...well…" Kal looked at Greef with a worried look in his eyes before giving the kids a fake smile.

"It's um, kind of a book for only grown-ups to read. Besides, romance is boring to little kids, you two wouldn't like it." Kal says before quickly getting up and leaving to drop the conversation.

"That was weird." Daria says.

"Very." Greef agrees with an annoyed sigh.

This guild sure had some weird people in it. Din and Cara's kids were definitely gonna have one wacky childhood that's for sure, but what else would you expect when you're being raised by bounty hunters? Every day with their parents is an adventure for them. Suddenly, he started to get worried that he might not be able to entertain them as well as he originally thought he could. But he pushed that thought aside when he saw Daria head over to a little paper target that they had hung up on the wall for her to practice her shooting with her toy gun.

The bounty hunters watched her scrunch her face up in concentration while she aimed before shooting the target just an inch away from the bullseye section.

"It's amazing that she's this good for someone so young." One of the guild members comments.

"You can't be that surprised." Another member replies.

"You've seen what both of her parents can do. She's the daughter of a rebel shock trooper and a Mandalorian, weapons and battle are in her blood. I'm surprised she didn't come out of the womb guns blazing." The member jokes.

"She may not have been born shooting but she was definitely born fighting. I know, I was there. When she was born she was screaming her head off and her little fists were flailing like she was trying to punch her way out of her mother and into the world. And with both Mando and Cara teaching her to fight, this girl's gonna grow up to be a strong warrior, no doubt about that." Greef adds to the conversation.

Then he remembered he had a meeting to get to.

"Alright kids, come with me." Greef says.

Daria came over to Greef and her brother followed before climbing into a backpack that Daria hoisted onto her he could walk pretty far on his own, his legs would still get tired if the distance was too long, so sometimes he prefered to be carried.

"Where are we going Grandpa?" Daria asks.

"You're gonna see where mommy and daddy's jobs come from." Greef answers.

* * *

While Greef was standing outside of the front gates with Daria, he noticed that both she and her brother seemed a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Greef asks them.

"Something's not right. Ori'vod and I have a bad feeling about being here. I don't know why, but we both have this feeling that we're in danger right now." Daria explains.

"There's nothing dangerous about picking up a couple of bounty pucks." Greef says.

They heard engines roaring and a ship came into view overhead as it came down to land.  
"These people aren't fighters. If they were then they wouldn't need to hire someone else to go find people like for them. You two have nothing to worry about." Greef explains.

But as the ship got closer to the ground, the higher Daria's instinct to run away rose. Her brother felt it too. He desperately tugged on her shirt to get her attention, and let her know that he wanted to leave. She wanted too as well, but she trusted Greef, if he said that there was nothing to worry about, then everything would be fine. But then the ship landed, and the door opened, and Daria realized she was right when she saw an Imp with storm troopers flanking him on either side.

"Oh kriff." Greef mutters under his breath.

The Imp looked from Greef down to Daria and her brother peeking out from her backpack. He smirked.

"The asset is with the girl. Get it." The Imp orders.

Daria had already turned tail and ran away before Greef could tell her to run.

The Storm Troopers ran down the ramp to follow them and they began shooting, but Daria was too far away by now to get hit, and now she had the cover of the panicking villagers to further hide her from the troopers. But, she was also small, and could easily be trampled. So she made her way over to the side of a familiar building, and her brother held out his hand and slowly, one of the big cinder-blocks in the wall moved out of it and left enough space for them both to crawl inside of it. Once inside, Daria held out her hand and used the same power that her brother used to move the block out to move it back into place just as the Storm Troopers rushed by.

* * *

Daria ran down the abandoned halls of the old covert towards the one place, the one person, she knew could help when her parents weren't around.

"It's about time you and your foundling brother showed up young one." The Armorer says as the child comes into her forge room panting from all of the running.

"I heard all of the commotion from above. I take it an Imp has come for your brother again?" She asks.

Daria nods and looks into her backpack to make sure he was still in there. He was. Fast asleep like he always was after using his power.

"They'll never stop coming for him. He has a power that they desperately want, and they'll do anything to get it. As long as there are Imps in this world, your brother will be hunted by them, and so will you, if they ever find out that you possess the same gift that he does." The Armorer says while she organizes her tools.

"I know. Mommy and daddy worry about ori'vod every day, and so do I. That's why I don't want them to know that I have the same magic that he does. I don't want them to have to be worried about me getting hunted too." Daria explains.

"You won't be able to hide it forever." The Armorer informs her.

"As you grow older your sensitivity and your potential to use this energy known as The Force will grow too. It's not entirely a bad thing. The Jedi were our strongest opponents, and now two of our own can use their abilities. It will be a long time before your brother is able to don the beskar armor but you will be ready to take the creed in about ten years or so. By combining the Jedi's power with the Mandalorian style of fighting that your father will train you in, and the impressive skills that your mother possesses that she'll pass onto you, why, you may turn out to be the strongest warrior our people have had in centuries." The Armorer says.

Daria smiles, liking the idea of growing up to be the strongest among her father's people.

"But for the battle at hand, you should continue to lay low as I have advised you. You are not ready to reveal yourself to the world yet, and you will only endanger your clan more if you do so when you're not ready to defend yourself." The Armorer advises.

"But ori'vod is still sleeping, what if I need to use the magic before he wakes up?" Daria asks.

"Then you must be certain that no one will see you do it. This is the Way." The Armorer says.

"This is the Way." Daria replies.

The Armorer smiled under her helmet. Din was doing an excellent job at raising these children to follow the Way of the Mandalore. Those two would have a big role to play in the future of their people, no doubt about it.

Suddenly they heard an explosion followed by hurried footsteps.

"You two need to return to Greef Karga. He has certainly been captured and now it is your task to free him. Go, I will handle these poor excuses for marksman." The Armorer says while picking up her hammer.

* * *

"You should just give up now." Greef tells the Imp.

"You think you're the first Imp that's come here to try to take him? You're the fourth at least. What makes you think you'll fair better than the others?" Greef asks.

"Because unlike those before me, my Storm Troopers have been trained under the best in our ranks to be efficient marksman." The Imp says.

"And yet they can't find or hit a little girl with a green baby with big ears in her backpack. This is why people like you hire bounty hunters instead." Greef taunts.

"Silence you scum!" The Imp says and raises his blaster higher to point it at Greef's face.

Daria peeked up from behind a solidified lava flow to see what was going on. Greef was facing away from her with his back to her, but the Imp might still see her so she quickly ducked down before he could spot her. She heard some cooing noises from her backpack and took it off and opened the flap to see her brother inside looking up at her.

"Good! You're awake! We have to help grandpa." Daria says.

Daria peeked over the rock again and frowned before bringing her head back down.

"If only I had a real gun and not this toy one…" She mutters.

Her brother climbed out of the backpack to look over the rock and noticed a gun lying on the ground beside Greef. He held out his hand and concentrated on moving it. Slowly, it began to move towards him, but once it was halfway, the Imp caught on.

"Hey! What's moving that blaster?" He exclaims.

Daria knew what she had to do. There was no other option, her brother would never be able to pull the blaster all the way in time. She held out her hand and helped her brother pull it to speed up the process and the blaster flew right into her hand. Immediately she aimed and shot at the hand that was pointing a blaster at Greef and the Imp wailed in pain and dropped the blaster when she hit it.

"Ah! That brat!" He growls and looks up at her.

"I saw what you did there missy. You're a freak just like the asset aren't you. Well you won't look so smug once we've got both of you-" He never finished his sentence.

Greef shot him in the head with a blaster he had hidden in his pocket before he could say another word.

Two Storm Troopers from the gate approached, firing at them but that wasn't much of an issue.

"Seriously? I'm a better shot than you bozos and this is my first time with a real blaster." Daria taunts before shooting one in the leg and making him fall over.

Greef shot the other one in the chest and then killed the one on the ground too before making his way over to Daria.

"Just as I thought. You're Din and Cara's kid alright, I can't wait to see how your daddy reacts when you grow up to be a better shot than him. Hell, you might even be one now! Especially with that power of yours." He praises as he picks the girl up in his arms.

"So you saw?" Daria asks.

Greef's happy expression turns serious and he nods.

"That's why I had to kill the Imp and those troopers. Your brother's still young. He's powerful, but he can only do so much. He's not much of a threat, and neither are you, but you're gonna grow up faster and become a danger to them a lot sooner than he will. If they find out that you have this power too, then they'd send a whole army after your family, and your parents are strong fighters, but they can't take on a whole Imperial army by themselves." Greef explains.

"They won't have to take one on by themselves. Ori'vod and I will fight with them and the other Mandalorians will too. It's the Way." Daria argues.

"I'm sure they will. But there aren't many Mandalorians left." Greef says.

"Well then what about the rebels? Mommy fought with them before she met daddy, they'd come help her out if the Imps sent an army after us right?" Daria asks.

"That they would." Greef says and Daria smiles.

"You won't tell mommy and daddy about my powers right? I don't want them to worry about me like they do about ori'vod." Daria says and looks at her brother who was looking up at her curiously.

"I won't tell them about it, because if that mind flayer stuff your mom used to rattle off about is true, then it's probably safer if they don't know, in case they ever get captured. But they're gonna find out one day. I just hope that by then, you and your brother will be safe." Greef tells her.

"Now, what kind of reward should I give to two kids who saved my life today?" Greef asks and bounces Daria in his arms.

* * *

As soon as the Razor Crest landed, Din and Cara rushed over to the cantina as fast as they could. When they burst through the doors, they saw that everything was the same, except for their kids faces being covered in ice cream.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids shout and run to their parents.

"Oh thank goodness you two are okay!" Cara exclaims and kneels down to hug her kids while Din knelt down beside her.

"After we collected our bounty we heard there was an Imp here and we rushed right over." Din explains.

"But it looks like you guys took care of things for us." He says and looks around.

"Yep. No Imps here. Took care of that myself." Greef says and cleans his blaster.

"Although I did have some help from your kids. If it wasn't for your daughter shooting the blaster out of an Imp's hand, I might not be here right now." Greef says.

"Wait she shot an Imp with a toy blaster?" Cara asks.

"No it was a real one." Daria says.

"What?! How did you get a real blaster?" Din asks.

Daria points to her brother who coos and waves at his parents.

"I don't know if we should be proud…" Cara starts.

"Or terrified." Din finishes.

"How about you settle for both and have a drink with us to celebrate?" Greef offers.

"T-that sounds good." Din and Cara say together.

Greef pours them both a drink and they all clink their glasses. Cara and Greef drink theirs while Din holds his and swirls it, since he can't drink with the helmet on.

"Here, we brought you kids back something." Din says and reaches into his pocket.  
He gave each child a small leather bag which they both opened up as soon as they got it.

"Rocks! Awesome!" Daria exclaims and her brother's ears lift up in excitement.

"You can use them in your toy blaster." Din says to Daria.

"And you can use those to train with your powers." Din says to his son who was already levitating the rocks out of the bag.

Daria smiled, knowing that there were two things she'd be able to use her rocks for, her parents just didn't know it yet.

"So when are we gonna find out if I'm gonna be a big sister or not?" Daria asks and Cara spits out her drink, Greef chokes on his, and Din spills his on the table.

They completely forgot about the conversation they had before they left on their job.

"Uh…" Cara says and looks at Greef.

He arched an eyebrow at her, so she turned to face her husband who merely shrugged in response.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Cara says.

"Okay, well once you know be sure to tell me because I have a lot I've gotta prepare for if I'm gonna be as good at being an ori'vod as he is." She says and hugs her brother.

Cara teared up from the sweet tenderness of that moment.

"I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I can." Cara says before taking another sip.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment if you liked this and would like me to write more fics!


	3. Old Friends

Din sat at the pilot's chair of the Razor Crest, plotting their course back to Nevarro with the bounty that they had just captured and Frozen in carbonite.

Cara climbed up the ladder to the cockpit as quietly as she could. She snuck up behind Din and then gently placed her hands on either side of his helmet and lifted it up off of his head.  
When he turned to look up at her, the smirk on his face told Cara that he had known she was coming, but that didn't take the smile off of her face.

"Hey there handsome." She says.

Cara leaned down to give Din a quick peck on his lips before coming around to sit on his lap as Din switched on the autopilot.

"Shouldn't you be watching the kids?" Din asks her.

"I don't need to. They're both fast asleep." Cara says and slowly snakes her hands around his neck.

"Really?" Din asks and arches an eyebrow.

He looked at the clock on his dashboard and his eyebrows raised when he saw what time it was.

"Lost track of time up here again didn't you?" Cara asks and Din sighs.

"I guess I did." He says and looks up at her lovingly while she plays with the curled end of a lock of his hair.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just got lost in my head." He admits.

"Well then would you like me to bring you back to reality?" Cara offers and Din smiles as she moves to straddle his lap.

"I would love it." Din says.

Cara cupped his face and brought her head down to kiss him. The kisses started out slow and gentle, but quickly got more passionate. With two kids in their family, it was rare that they got a moment alone like this. So once they saw the shared look in each other's eyes they were practically ready to pounce on each other.

"You're sure the kids are asleep?" Din asks, wanting to be sure they wouldn't be interrupted if they decided to take things further.

"I checked on them fifteen minutes before I came up here. They're both far away in dream land. And they'll stay there as long as you can keep quiet" Cara teases.

Her mouth attached itself to his neck and he closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of her mouth on him. He let his head roll to the side to allow her mouth more access and that's when he saw something blinking on the radar. Another ship was entering their space. But his curiosity about it was short lived because Cara gently held his chin and turned him back to face her.

"Hey hun, we're wearing too many clothes." She says and Din grins.

He attaches his mouth to her neck and then she moans as they both hastily begin to undress each other when suddenly their whole ship shakes like someone had hit the breaks and made it stop moving.

Cara grunted and braced herself against Din and he held her close to brace himself as well.

Once the ship stopped shaking he quickly put his helmet back on.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"We're stuck in some sort of tractor beam and getting pulled into a ship." Cara says after checking the ship's systems and looking out the windows.

They were being pulled into what appeared to be a bulk freighter ship.

"Do you think it's Imps?" Din asks.

"No, they wouldn't be caught dead in something as junky looking as this." Cara explains.

"Well then it could be a bounty hunter that they hired to find our son." Din proposes.

"Either way we should hide the kids." Cara says.

She got up and quickly made her way down to the hold to check on the kids.

As soon as Cara left, a voice transmission came through the Razor Crest's system and Din froze in shock and fear when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy what's going on?" A sleepy Daria asks when Cara comes down the ladder and sees that she and her brother got out of their bed.

"It's nothing you little womp rats." Cara says and gives them a reassuring smile.

"Just some old friends of mine." Din says.

Cara used to jump whenever Din would suddenly appear behind or in front of her without her hearing him. The fact that he could move so quietly in all of that metal armor amazed her. But at this point she was used to her husband's stealthy ways.

Daria gave him a big grin and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Daddy has friends?" She asks and Cara can't help but snicker a bit.

"I wouldn't call them friends. But they have met your brother once." Din says and picks her up.

"But they don't know about you and your mother and it's for the best if we keep it that way." Din says and places her back into the cubby she and her brother slept in.

Cara placed her brother next to her and Daria looked disappointed.

"So I don't get to meet them?" She asks.

"No. You wouldn't want to anyway, they're not very nice friends. So you're going to stay in here with your brother and under no circumstances does he use his powers to open the door. You're both going to stay in there until either your mother or myself let you out after giving you the 'all clear' password. If someone's trying to open the door and they don't use our password then you tell your brother to use his powers to jam the lock and keep it shut, got it?" Din asks them sternly.

They both nodded in agreement, sensing their father's worry through his voice transmitter, they figured it was best if they went along with his instructions and put their usual mischief on hold.

He shut and locked the door. He had a new lock installed on it that wouldn't open with just one button press and he even rigged it to fry if someone tried to attach a codebreaker device to it. No one except himself and Cara could open that door, so he knew the kids would be safe. But he was still worried about his wife.

"Cara, I need you to hide here on the ship with the kids to protect them." Din says.

"What? Why would you want me to stay here?" Cara asks in confusion.

"Because you can. These guys are after me and our son is the only other member of our clan that they've seen, and they don't even know he's my son. So if you hide now then you can stay here with the kids to protect them and figure out an escape plan while I deal with these guys." Din explains.

"Who even are these 'old friends' of yours?" Cara asks.

"Mercenaries that I used to work with." Din says simply while he opens his gun cabinet to see what he could hide on himself should they take his blaster and Amban sniper rifle.

"Since we're preparing for battle I take it your partnership with them didn't end well?" Cara assumes.

"For them it didn't so that's why they're after me, and that's why I want you to stay here so that someone can protect the kids." He says.

"If you're so worried about these guys that you want me to stay here to protect our kids then maybe it would be better if I came with you so that I can help you and have your back." Cara argues.

Din sighs and closes his gun cabinet.

Cara's breath hitched as her husband closed the distance between them and held her hands against his chest.

"I know that I've already explained the dark parts of my past to you and that you love me regardless of them. I don't want you to stay here because I'm trying to hide my past from you. I want you to stay here so that I can hide you from my past. I'm the one that made the choice to get mixed up with them and then betray them twice, leaving them hungry for revenge. That's all on me. You and the kids were never part of this mess and what kind of clan leader would I be if I dragged my clan into it with me?" Din explains to her.

Cara simply smiles at him, looking directly at his visor like she was looking into his eyes and she places her right hand on the dent in his mask on the same side.

"Din, that's really sweet of you to care for me and the kids like that but you don't need to hide me from your enemies. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an (We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all)." Cara recites to him.

She smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"Those are the Mandalorian marriage vows you taught me remember?" She asks rhetorically.

"You forgot: mhi ba'juri verde (we will raise warriors)." Din reminds her.

"Well that part we do every day and it has nothing to do with the point I'm trying to make." She says and takes a breath before continuing.

"We are one now Din, we share everything. That includes our enemies. So if they're gonna fight you, then they're gonna fight me too. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore. I'll always be there by your side no matter where in the galaxy we are or what battlefield we're fighting on together. I'll never leave you no matter what. I love you Din." Cara says.

"I love you too Cara." Din says.

He pulled her in close and rested the front of his helmet against her forehead. And then the hatch door hissed open. Cara watched, curious about who these ex-coworkers who had it out for her husband were while Din frowned under his helmet as the door hit the ground and the first of his group of enemies came on board. Mayfeld entered first, three guns pointed at the couple and Cara was pointing one while Din pointed two at him.

"Long time no see Mando." Mayfeld greets with a smile.

"And you've got a new friend with you. Burg, come on up. You can be my plus one." Mayfeld jokes.

The Devonarian walked up the ramp and onto the ship to stand next to Mayfeld. He stood tall and proud as he looked down at Din.

"Still tiny." He chuckles before turning his attention.

"I can't see his face, but I imagine he looks scared right now." Burg laughs before turning his attention to Cara.

"But tiny woman is smiling?" He says, confused.

"Woman?" A female voice from below the hatch says.

Din tenses as Xi'an entered the ship. Her eyes widen when she sees Cara and she grits her teeth and frowns.

"Who the hell are you?" She growls.

"Uh oh. That girl better be your sister Mando. If she's your girlfriend then Xi'an's gonna kill her." Mayfeld chuckles.

"Oh don't worry I'm not his girlfriend." Cara says and giggles.

Xi'an smiles until Cara smirks at her.

"I'm his wife." Cara says proudly.

Xi'an snarled and her body tensed in anger.

"Come at me Twi." Cara cusses, holding her fists up in a fighting stance.

Xi'an quickly tosses a knife at her and Cara dodges it while coming in close and punching Xi'an in the face.

Now the battle had begun.

The guys let Xi'an and Cara have their little one on one while they both teamed up to take down Din.

Cara was able to hold her own against Xi'an to no surprise. But Burg just by himself was a challenge for Din last time they fought, and now he had to fend off Mayfeld as well without causing too much commotion and causing his children to worry.

Cara had the same thought and got Xi'an in a headlock and dragged her off of the ship.

Din was pinned against a wall with Burg and Mayfeld both punching him. But then he managed to get to a button on his arm, and he turned on his jet pack. Thanks to the extra thrust he was able to push both Mayfeld and Burg out of the ship and tumbling to the floor while he hovered above them.

"Huh. So Mando has a new toy." Xi'an notices.

"How adorable." She jokes before getting a hard sock in the jaw from Cara.

Cara got her in another headlock, this time with both arms and she began choking her until she slid a special knife down her sleeve and cut Cara's arm with it.

Cara yelped in pain and released the twi'lek, holding her wounded arm.

Din immediately turned to the sound of his wife being injured.

"Cara!" He exclaims.

Then he gasped when he felt something hit him in the side. He looked and saw it was a dart of some sort. No doubt it was a tranquilizer, and if that was the case then he should find somewhere to hide so that these guys couldn't remove his helmet while he was unconscious. Even though he rigged something to it for that very reason. But then he saw Cara fall to her knees and he immediately went to land next to her, kneeling down and holding her shoulders.

"Cara, ner cyare (my beloved) are you alright?" Din asks her.

"I'm fine hun." Cara says and smiles weakly.

"Just a bit light-headed." She says before her eyes slip closed.

"Me too." Din says before they both crumple to the floor unconscious.

Burg, Mayfeld, and Xi'an shared a victorious laugh as their victims were now taken care of.

"That smuggler was right. This special type of tranquilizer really did the trick." Xi'an says and admires the residue that remained on her blade.

Burg stared at Din before kneeling down beside him.

"Now we can see mando's face." He chuckles.

He reached for the helmet and grasped the lip of it before yelping and pulling his hand back as it shocked him. It was clearly quite a powerful shock too since it left the devaronian's hand smoking.

"Whoa he must have rigged that thing in case anyone tried to take it off while he was out." Mayfeld says.

"And if it can make a devaronian burn then that thing will be lethal to you and me if we try to touch it Xi'an." Mayfeld continues.

"That's fine with me. I have no interest in seeing what's under the helmet anyway. All I want to do with his head is put it on a spike!" Xi'an laughs and her companions join in.

"Burg lock them both up in one of the holding units on this rig. Xi'an and I are gonna search their ship and see if they've got anything interesting in there that we can sell for some extra cash and or keep for our own personal uses." Mayfeld explains.

While Burg draped both bounty hunters over his shoulders and carried them down the hall, Mayfeld and Xi'an boarded the ship.

"Now I know he's got some fun stuff stashed in here." Mayfeld says and looks at the gun cabinet.

He went over to the control panel to see which button opened it.

Xi'an decided to look around the hold some more and that's when her eyes landed on that little cubby in the corner. She remembered from the last time she was on the ship that he kept his pet in there. A little green creature with big ears. If she was lucky then maybe it would still be there? The new control panel that was installed on the door seemed to suggest that there was definitely something of high value in there. But how to open the door…

"Mayfeld?" Xi'an asks.

"Yeah." He answers, finding the button for the gun cabinet and opening it.

"Do you have that new decoding device on you by any chance?" She asks.

Mayfeld looks at the door that Xi'an had her eye on and grinned, he too remembered what Din had hidden behind it last time.

"Got it right here." He says and tosses it in the air before catching it in his hand and shaking it in front of Xi'an.

He sticks the wire into the panel and then it begins running the sequence when suddenly the whole panel began to spark and smoke.

"Kriff!" Mayfeld exclaims and quickly unplugs the device.

"Mando and that woman of his must have rigged it to fry if anyone tried to break in." He observes.

"Then that means whatever's behind this door must be of extreme importance to them…" Xi'an says and licks her fangs.

"So it'll definitely be worth the effort to try to get it open." Mayfeld surmises.

The two of them grab some crowbars and stick them under the door. They start to peel the door off of the panel but then to their surprise the door slams back into place.

"What the kriff? Is it magnetic or something?" Mayfeld asks.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's just get the thing open so we can get what's inside!" Xi'an insists.

They try again but are met with more resistance. But they persist and eventually their strength prevails over the strength of the Force-users on the other side and the door comes off with a loud crash on the ground.

"Well look what we have here." Xi'an says. "The pet and the-" she takes a moment to process the shock of seeing a young human girl in there cuddling the sleeping creature. "Child?"

Mayfeld looks at the girl and then back at Xi'an.

"You think she's theirs?" He asks her.

"Obviously she is." Xi'an snaps at him. "Why else would they have a child with them? You think two bounty hunters would take a babysitting gig?"

"They might." Mayfeld says and Xi'an looks dumbfounded. "I mean, bounty hunting is kind of similar to babysitting. You're being paid to watch someone until they come to take them off your hands-"

Xi'an rolls her eyes before turning towards the children and kneeling over to look into the cubby.

"Hey there little one." She says sweetly with a smile. "Do you want to come out of there?"

"Mommy and daddy said not to." Daria says.

"Aw look at that, she's such a good girl, following mommy and daddy's rules. Well look kid, your mommy and daddy told us that it's safe for you come with us so just come on out and we'll bring you to them." Mayfeld says.

"What's the password?" Daria asks.

"Password?" Xi'an asks.

"If mommy and daddy really told you to come get us, they would have told you the password. And they also would have told you to say it before opening the door so my brother and I could do it for you." Daria explains.

"Brother?" Xi'an asks. "Is she talking about the pet?"

"If her parents are bounty hunters she's probably seen some violent stuff. Maybe it's a coping mechanism or something I don't know." Mayfeld says. "Are you and your 'brother' gonna come with us kid?"

"No. You both broke the door. That means you're bad people that hurt mommy and daddy. So my brother and I are going to leave to go find them." Daria says.

"Great, we know where they are, we'll take you to them, let's go." Mayfeld says sternly.

"We don't need your help. We can find them on our own." Daria says and smiles at her brother who was waking up.

"Xi'an let's grab 'em." Mayfeld says.

They both reach for the kids then gasp as they're suddenly unable to breathe. They both fall to their knees as Daria slips her arms into the straps of the backpack her brother was in and then slides out of the cubby and lands on the floor before taking off out of the ship just as her brother fell asleep again, releasing the airways of their would-be kidnappers.

Xi'an and Mayfeld gasp for air before getting up and running off the ship and looking around.

"Where the hell did that brat go and how did she do that?" Xi'an asks.

"I don't know but Mando and his bitch are probably awake, go lie to them that we have their kid, that might make them more compliant and in the meantime Burg and I will look for them." Mayfeld instructs and they split up.

* * *

When Din and Cara came to, they quickly realized they were locked in a cell.

Din brought his hands up to his face and to his relief he found that his helmet was still on. The security measure he had put in place worked.

"I'm sure you feel relieved that we weren't able to get your helmet off." Xi'an says.

Din and Cara stood up to see her leaning against a wall on the other side of their cell.

"Your precious little creed is still in tact. No living thing has seen you without that bucket." She teases.

Xi'an's envy was rolling off her in waves as she stalked the cell, the fangs of her smile as bright as the hate in her eyes.

"Did you take your helmet off for her, Mando?" She asks, pointing at Cara.

"Oh, I bet you did. You naughty, naughty, boy," She chuckles.

She turns, directing her next question to Cara.

"Let me ask you sweetheart, what's it like under there? Do his eyes burn in delight when he has you pinned to the ground with nowhere to go?"

Cara's jaw set but she had no intention of answering the twi'lek's lewd question. Xi'an laughed and twirled her knife around in her hand.

"I never thought you'd end up like this Mando. Married to a woman, caring for a pet and the darling little girl you made together." Xi'an smirks and giggles when she sees the couple tense.

"Just get her knocked up with a son too and then you'll be the perfect little nuclear family won't you?" She continues before laughing.

Din tried to reach through the cage to grab her but she quickly jumped back, away from his hand.

"What have you done with our daughter?" Din growls, his voice low through the helmet.

"If you hurt my kid I swear I'll-" Cara growls before Xi'an interrupts her.

"Now why would you think that I'd want to hurt the little girl?" Xi'an asks.

"She's quite an adorable thing. But now that I've seen her, I've realized that she doesn't look too much like you." Xi'an says while tapping one of her knives against her finger and observing Cara.

"Maybe…" She starts and walks back over to Din.

"That's because she gets her looks from her father." She chuckles.

While she laughs she stares at Din's helmet.

"So now I finally know what you look like under that helmet Mando. A scared little girl crying for her parents!" Xi'an taunts.

While she lets out an evil laugh, Din and Cara try to reach through their cell to get to Xi'an. Their adrenaline was pumping now that they knew their children were in danger.

"Where do you have her and the creature she was with? Give them to us!" Din demands.

"Not a chance Mando. You and your stupid wife obviously care about them a lot, so we need to keep them out of your sight as insurance that you'll behave." Xi'an explains.

Cara squeezes the bars so hard that she could almost break them while she glares at Xi'an.

"But don't worry. Both child and pet are alive and healthy. For now!" She taunts one last time before walking away cackling.

"We've got to get out of here!" Cara says and starts frantically looking for weak spots on the door.

"Our kids are probably terrified right now and who knows what these maniacs are going to do to them-"

"Cara!" Din says and grabs her hands.

He gave them a comforting squeeze as she turned to face him and he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"They'll be fine." He says as stoically as possible despite how worried he was.

"How could you say that when they're locked up?" Cara asks.

"Xi'an, Burg and Mayfeld don't have them." Din says.

Cara looked confused.

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" She asks.

"Because if they really did have our kids then Xi'an would have shown them to us with Burg and Mayfeld. But right now only Xi'an was here with us, so that means that Burg and Mayfeld must be out looking for them." Din explains.

"Oh thank goodness." Cara sighs in relief.

She collapses against Din's chest and he holds her close.

"But we do need to get out of here fast so we can find them before your friends do." Cara says and goes back to the door.

"They're not my friends." Din reminds her.

* * *

Burg and Mayfeld crept down the hallways of the ship, carefully looking around the corners for any sign of the children. Unfortunately there were none, until they heard something.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Daria calls.

The two criminals smirk and follow the sound of the little girl's voice.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" Daria calls again, louder this time, so they knew she was close.

They heard movement coming down the hallway that connected to theirs and they set their guns to stun and pointed them at where Daria would appear. But she never did. Instead, a mouse droid with a voice recorder and a bunch of live charges attached to it appeared and Mayfeld and Burg turned to run but it was too late and the droid blew up.

Din and Cara who had broken out of their cell by this point heard the explosion and looked at each other and both thought the same thing.

"Was that our kids?" They ask each other out loud at the same time.

"Split up, I'll go check it out, you go fire up the Razor Crest so that we can get out of here. Call me on your comm if you find the kids, and if I find them first then I'll call you." Din says.

"Sounds like a plan." Cara says and kisses his helmet briefly before they split up.

* * *

"Can you sense where they are?" Daria asks.

Her brother holds out his hand and closes his eyes then he lifts his other hand and points it in the other direction.

"They split up! Oh no, now how do we know which one of them we should follow?" Daria asks.

"Why don't you ask me?"

Daria gasps as she turns around and sees Xi'an behind her, twirling a knife.

"You know I used to be very close with your father." She says.

"I doubt it. You're a bad person, like the ones that mommy and daddy catch for their job." Daria says.

"Yes I may be a bad person but so was your father once. I knew him many years ago before you were born, before he found that little creature on your back, and before he ever laid eyes on your mother." She sneers and kneels down in front of Daria. "I know what kind of a man he really is. And you're too young to realize it now but I'm sure you will someday when you're older you'll learn the truth. Aw, look at that, your little ponytails remind me of my lekku. Perhaps I could be your mother after all."

"Well, now that I've met you…" Daria starts and smiles at Xi'an and she smiles back "I can totally see why daddy married mommy instead of you."

Xi'an's smile falls and her jealous rage returns.

"That's it you brat! Now you'll pay!" Xi'an says and stands up, holding the knife over Daria's head.

Then two beskar-clad arms wrap around her neck and pull her back, away from the kids.

"Daddy!" Daria cheers and her brother coos and waves at their father.

Din and Xi'an start to fight. It should have been easy to subdue her since they were fighting in close range. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Literally as she unsheathes a knife hidden on the end of her sleeve and tries to jab him in the neck with it but he pulls back and it just knicks him. But it was still enough to poison him and Xi'an laughs maniacally.

"Now this will all be over soon Mando." She taunts. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your sweet little girl for you my dear."

"Over my dead body." He growls at her.

"Oh good then I won't have to wait long." She laughs.

She smiles when she sees Burg coming up behind him.

"Daddy look out!" Daria warns.

Din turns around just in time to get hoisted into the air by his neck.

"Put him down!" Daria shouts.

Burg starts to choke and he drops Din but then Daria's heart sinks when she sees her brother fall asleep. He had already used the Force so many times, he probably wouldn't wake up again for awhile.

"What the hell was that?" Burg growls.

"I think this kid has some sort of choking power." Xi'an says and looks at Daria. "I've heard of this before. They used to talk about people like you a lot on Ryloth. You're a Jedi aren't you?"

"I'm not a Jedi. I'm your worst nightmare." Daria says and clenches her fist behind her back, causing all of the pipes to burst and water gets dumped on top of Burg and Xi'an.

Daria takes advantage of the fact that they can't see and with all of her might, Force-pushes them down the hall before closing the doors to block them out. But while Burg and Xi'an might not have been able to see anything, Din was wearing his helmet, so once he wiped the water off of his visor, he could perfectly see his daughter use the Force on his assailants to save him. And now she was rushing over to him, most likely to use her powers to save him like her brother would do.

"Daddy!" Daria exclaims and wraps her arms around his neck and he hugs her tight.

He feels her place her small hand over the cut on his neck and he can feel the poison leaving his body and the stinging sensation start to fade as she heals him.

"Daria, I saw what you did." Din says. "You have the same powers as your brother don't you?"

Daria pulls back to look at him.

"Yes daddy. I do." She says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Daria says. "I see how you and mommy worry about ori'vod. I didn't want you to worry about me too."

"That's sweet of you Daria. But we're your parents. It's our job to worry about you. You should have told us."

"Grandpa Greef said I shouldn't. That I would be safer if you didn't know." Daria says.

"Well he might have been right about that. But now I know, so I'll have to keep you safe a different way now that I have that knowledge." Din says.

"Are you gonna tell mommy?" Daria asks.

"Of course I am." Din answers.

"But then she'll be worried about me. Wouldn't it be better if we kept my powers a secret from her?" Daria asks.

"Maybe it would be. But I can't keep secrets from her. She's your mother. She's my wife. We're one, we share everything. This is the Way." Din explains.

"This is the Way." Daria replies.

"Now let's go to your mom and get out of here." Din says and scoops her up and runs down the hall.

* * *

They had escaped in the Razor Crest and were now spending the night on Nevarro and they had a beautiful view of the night sky tonight. So they moved the chairs out of the way and pulled a mattress into the center of the cockpit and laid down on it for some family stargazing.

Din was stripped down to his underwear because his cloth under-suit was still soaking wet from the pipe burst that Daria caused, but it was fine because both his son and daughter were also in their underwear because their clothes were soaked too and still drying. But because they were smaller, their clothes dried quicker than their father's and they were able to put them back on just in time for bed. But before she could fall asleep on her father's chest, Daria had one last question for her father.

"Daddy, that crazy twi'lek told me that you were a bad person once. She was lying right? You've always been a good person." Daria says.

Din looks at Cara who gave him a sympathetic look before they both turned to Daria and Din strokes her hair to help soothe her to sleep.

"No, ad'ika (little one) she wasn't lying. I used to be a bad person." He says.

"What? But how could you have been mean like them if you're good now?" Daria asks.

"Oh your father's still mean. But now he's only mean to bad people." Cara says and kisses his temple which makes him smile.

"I don't understand." Daria says.

"You will someday when you're older." Din says. "People can change. Sometimes people who are bad can become good later. And sometimes people who are good can become bad. How a person changes all depends on the people they keep close to them, and the ones they choose to push away and what they believe about themselves. I used to be a bad person but then I realized I was bad, and I didn't like it so I became good. And now I stay good for you, your mother, and your brother, and because I know in my heart it's the right thing to do. That is The Way Daria."

"That is The Way daddy." Daria says before she yawns and falls asleep.

Once she's sure both of the kids are asleep Cara talks to Din.

"The three of you looked hilarious when you came onto the ship. You looked like a soaked bantha and the way the kids clothes and Daria's hair was soaked I could have sworn they were baby gungans at first glance."

Din laughs before kissing her and then looking down at their sleeping children.

"Can you believe it?" Cara asks.

"Believe what?" Din replies.

"That we made something so precious together." Cara says and gently strokes one of her daughter's pigtails. "How could two battle-hardened warriors always on the hunt for a good fight create something so small and delicate?"

"She's not as delicate as she seems Cara." Din tells her.

"I know Din. I've seen her shoot. She's a great shot with a blaster." Cara says proudly.

"That's not her only talent." Din says and Cara frowns, wondering why her husband looked so serious all of a sudden.

They look into each other's eyes, and eventually Cara gasps, realizing what Din was trying to convey to her and she looks at their daughter in disbelief.

"Din does she have it too?" Cara asks.

"Yes." He answers. "Just like her brother. That might be how they were able to become so close. They do have something in common after all. Something that connects them through a bond stronger than blood."

"That bond is through you bringing them into your clan." Cara says. "They may have a strong connection through the Force, but you taught them that their clan is their family. They're bonded through you. Through us. The Force merely strengthens the bond that was already there."

Din smiles at his wife before kissing her. They pull back and look at their kids again.

"Do you think people will come after her now like they do for him?" Cara asks.

"No." Din says. "They know about him. But nobody but us and Greef knows about her."

"Greef knows?" Cara asks.

"Yeah. She told me that she used the Force to save his life from an Imp. But the Imp saw her, and two troopers. So Greef made sure he killed them all in order to make sure her secret stayed secret." Din explains.

"Kriff that was a close one. Remind me to thank Greef next time I see him." Cara says and Din smiles.

"Do you think we should try to find that Ahsoka chick you found to train them? If their powers get stronger, it'll be easier for them to protect themselves." Cara says.

"The stronger they get the more they'll be noticed and the easier it'll be for the Imps to find them. Ahsoka said that they used to train padawaans from a very young age. Younger than they are now. But it's a different time now, and unless we send them away to Luke Skywalker's school, they won't have Jedi around to protect them while they train." Din explains.

"Well sending them away is out of the question. They're our children. I could never do that." Cara says.

"I know. Neither could I. So we'll have to go with Ahsoka's second option. Wait until they're old enough to decide for themselves what they want to do and then if they want to train, we let them train. And if not, then they don't." Din explains.

"And become Mandalorians like you." Cara adds with a smile.

Din laughs and looks at the kids again.

"Well I don't think we'll live to see what this one decides to do." He says and points to his small green son. "But this one." He says, pointing to his daughter. "Has the best and worst of both of us in her. She's a fighter, not a peacekeeper. I know you see that too." Cara nods and looks at Daria and strokes her hair.

"I agree. When her brother grows up he could still be wearing Jedi robes. But her, I have a feeling she'll prefer to wear beskar like her father. And be a strong warrior just like him." She says and smiles at Din.

"And just like her mother." He adds.

"She'll grow up to be stronger than both of us." Cara says, nestling her head into the crook of Din's neck and closing her eyes.

"Yep she'll be stronger than both of us." Din says. "Stronger than any of us." He says before he falls asleep.


End file.
